1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years, in order to downsize a display device or to expand
a display region on which an image is displayed, it is requested to narrow what is called a frame region that is around the display region (narrowing a frame). Especially, with respect to a mobile device such as a smartphone, a request for narrowing a frame is getting bigger.
As an example of a configuration to narrow a frame, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2016-031499 discloses a display device including a film-like base material having flexibility, a display element provided on the base material, and a wiring connected to the display element. The display device includes a curvature part and a non-curvature part, and the wiring is provided so as to range over the non-curvature part and the curvature part. Like this, it is tried to narrow the frame by providing the curvature part as a part of the display device. Note that on an inner peripheral surface side of the film-like base material, a protection sheet that protects the base material is provided.